Saw 3: Sadistic Psychosis
by Sadistic Psychosis
Summary: I guess I'm late on this but oh well. This describes the events that happen after the second movie, my way. This story marks the spot for a good scare....
1. Game Setup

_**Saw III: Sadistic Psychosis**_

**Disclaimer**: The original plot and characters is property of the makers of Saw or whatever it is.

**Rating**: To my knowledge, this is going to be easily rated an M or whatever it is called. Gore description, violence description, and use of harsh and strong language.

**A Few Notes to Point Out**

This setting begins where the second had left off. At the end of a bloody story. Or shall I say chapter. A new plot is going to take place and will only refer little to the movie antecedent. This will contain a confusing set of perspectives but it will truly make sense during the text. Some things may be out of place because I cannot remember the whole movie. I also do know of the new movie of Saw 3 is already in production but, hey, I'll still give this a shot. I began this on March 7, 2006.

**Violence Among Us (the perspective of Amanda)**

I have seen a great deal of agony as well as endured a whole lot. I pity those who take their lives or think they have a great vision of this world. The truth is, we are all anathematized to a harsh reality and many are damned to self-inflicted pain. I know I truly was. So why am I being hypocritical under my previous experiences and circumstances. Because I, a protégée of a manipulator, can pick and have picked at the fabrics of nature, and follow in his right path. It just shows that any person can be influenced, and mutated from their shell, to become the _meister_ of deciding who appreciates and deserves life, and who doesn't...

**Aftermath of the Beginning (third person)**

As Amanda closed the shutter to mute the yells of a defeated man, she walked through a somewhat eerie hall of the trap infested house. As she approached the stairs, she soon climbed the steps to where she found one dead body. The house had been incredibly silent. After a few moments of standing still and watching the different textures of the room, she remembered her father-like teacher. She soon ran in a rising speed to the van in which the ignorant officer arrived on. There, the body of the "Jigsaw" master mind was already going through rigor mortis. She leaned closer to the window and clenched her fists, "GODDAMMIT!"

The still thought of having to learn on her own angered her, but in a way, taught her. She ran to the other side and found that the keys were still near the ignition. In moments, she drove the car into a lake where she buried the evidence of anything happening under a blurry liquid barrier. Amanda soon walked her short path to the slaughterhouse she now calls home.

**Picked Off (third person)**

_Cheater_

What was needed of Jordan Ryman was the skill of intelligence. For quite a time, he had been cheating his way through high school and smoked marijuana (at times was pressured and made to sniff cocaine). This was a subject found out today, when the cops finally showed him the error of his way.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You decide to smoke pot and then expect yourself to get away with it?" An enraged father practically spat these words as they hit Jordan hard.

"Maybe I don't care what the fuck you guys think! I can... do whatever I want!" Jordan lied, feeling water filling his eyes slowly. This action only made his depression deeper and penetrated it to the extent of true hatred. Hatred towards the world and towards the only family he had, his parents.

"What, so you think you can do whatever you want, huh? I'll show you what you think!"

He raised his hand across his chest so the backside was facing his son. He then swung it at him making Jordan fall to the floor in pain formed of pinches and stings. His mother made a small scream at this sight and a tear slipped out of her eye. She then whimpered a bit knowing too well that she could not break the intensity of the situation. The extreme displeasure of a father, almost immediately, disonnecting with his son. He then shouted his final words to his son. Literally, his final words.

"NOW YOU _THINK_ ABOUT THAT! Go to your room and do not come out unless you had to take a shit! GO!"

He watched, satisfied, Jordan stumble to his room at the end of the hall near the bathroom. A pure, temporary, resentment invaded Jordan's mind. He watched himself slowly, and reluctantly, remove the contents of his backpack and replace the empty space with clothes and a few precious items. He then watched the window of his bedroom, facing the driveway, as the only way to free himself. He opened the window as wide as he could. He doubled his check if the window was completely ajar, trying to spare time before his departure. As he just passed the opening between a safe and loving haven and the harsh reality of loneliness, he was attacked by a rather muscular man in a black sweater and blue jeans. The man muffled Jordan's yells for help and punctured him with a needle that soon made him fall into an unconscious state.

_Wanted_

Murder was the only lesson taught to Wilson Hunt. The cold personality of death attacked his inside at a very young age. Traumatized, he lived life high on crime and the meaning of his existence was meant to kill. The verisimilitude of mercy and good thoughts presented in Wilson's mind is extremely false. He has always thought the world was cruel and the inhabitants of this planet were just the same. He thought himself as the balance of the population and it's hellish features. Nothing could have saved him... unless...

Wilson was finished eating a cereal breakfast in a one room apartment. This "home" was located on the second floor and the window he had, faced the parking lot. He watched the morning news on the television as he filled the sink with water.

"Three men were broken out of police grasps this morning with little evidence of how this happened. Officials only suspect the worst. Sergeant Darrel Walters says, These lethal criminals were waiting for their transport to their individual, and last, prisons when the truck was attacked by some insane man'. Nobody knows who may have done this and it is only getting harder to solve the case."

A creepy feeling overcame him and he quickly watched his surroundings. His sense of paranoia has always been enhanced since his first murder. The feeling that someone knows of your doings or is watching you, waiting to attack, is always an adrenaline packing sensation. He resumed washing the small amount of dishes in the sink, only to accidentally cut his finger with a knife.The portion of blood loss made the waterfilled sink a shade of pink, then red. Hunt ran to his bathroom, feeling the stinging in which a syringe could only make. A needle, filled with a substance that makes you sleep. Wilson fell to his knees watching the floor become an unstable environment. He heard soft footsteps and made a weak attempt to attack. He let himself go, hearing the television sound slowly fade, into a deep sleep.


	2. Reluctant Players

_**Saw III: Sadistic Psychosis**_

**Disclaimer**: The original plot and characters is property of the makers of Saw.

**Rating: **The rating for this one is M. The last one was T because it only contained a little bit of swears.

**Connection (third person)**

Jordan Ryman, Wilson Hunt, and Eric Mathews all woke up in a room similar to the one where Lawrence Gordon had been trapped in. Each of them was already feeling the vertigo after effects of the liquid they were injected with. The walls were tiled and the area looked unsanitary. Eric, eyes opened so wide it looked like they would fall out, immediately yelled in terror.

"Daniel! Jesus Christ help! Help! You damn bitch kidnapped my son! Give me my son back!"

Jordan pushed himself closer to the wall and watched him shout. The small cold feeling of the room made them all feel uneasy. The walls appeared to be weak and brittle, but this was the least important of their problems. Wilson was pacing around, talking to himself as he did. Eric then got up and checked everything. He kept hitting objects and walls as if he were searching for something. The room contained one metal door, two giant mirrors on one wall, and a chair. Jordan sat on the chair, feeling exhausted for some reason. As this happened, a loud ticking could be heard behind the mirror.

"What the hell did you do? What the FUCK did you do?" Eric shouted, holding the seventeen year old by the shirt.

"I swear I didn't do anything! Get off me!" Jordan fell to the floor pushing himself away from Eric with his legs.

Wilson did not do anything but sit against the door. The ticking made the vibe feel creepier.

"Okay, let's see. Names and who we are yeah?" Eric said, cracking his fingers and knuckles. He looked strange and extremely off edge. His eyes were watering and his face looked depressed.

"Fine, I'll go first. My name is Jordan, and I wanna know where the hell I am."

"Just call me Hunt. And I would like to know where we are too. Especially from mister crazy-ass-man-who-is-looking-for-Daniel."

This only made an awkward silence again. The ticking was getting louder and louder. It was digging through their minds and etching a permanent scar within their thoughts, slowly and efficiently making them insane by the second. The tension only rose as the ticking grew louder and each of the men were looking at the mirror in complete horror and suspense. It was mocking them and teasing them to the length of total brutality. It made them think of such vast amounts of gruesome thoughts. All... because... of... a... simple...timer.

"MAKE IT FUCKING STOP!"

The mirror blew in pieces, shooting scraps of glass and tiny parts of thin metal. Jordan was cut by a little piece and ran out of the blast radius. Wilson got up and watched what remained. A girl of about the age of sixteen fell out, with her hand tied to a tape recorder. She coughed and sat up watching the strangers. She then rested her hand over a healing gash in her ribs and noticed that each of the others had not yet discovered the healing cuts on their right chests.

"Oh my God! Where the hell am I?"

**The Ultimate Challenge (third person)**

Derek Ballard, Cody Johnson, and Julio Gonzalez all woke up in a different room than the others. A television set and a VCR had been placed in the middle of the room just for them. This area had concrete walls and one metal door. The three of them had contraptions on their heads in which ran on a timer of two hours. Derek walked up to the VCR and played the cassette inside. It showed a room with four human bodies on tables. Then the voice came in a more diabolic sound then the previous Jigsaw killer.

"Derek, Cody, and Julio. Congratulations, you are part of my first experiment. The three of you have done a swell job in killing thirty-five people. However, what happens when you are the one with your lives at stake? What are on your heads are devices. These devices cannot be broken so save your energy on the main objective. Derek, when your time expires, the small blades will drive themselves inside your head. What is disturbing is that you will not die instantly. Pain will take place as an excruciating headache and you will slowly die smelling and tasting the blood that compensates for all the murder you have done. This goes for you too Cody. Julio, your device will slowly crush your head as the screws tighten on the sides. Then when it stops, leaving you in complete agony, the blades in the front, back, and sides will lower themselves making you stab YOURself every time you flail about. Oh yes, you have to move, or the blades on top of the ceiling will eventually fall too when the time expires. Since you are in a dire situation, you get a very important clue. The key is within the heart and soul of the others. "X" marks the spot for this location and it also marks the spot for a safe place."

Despite the recommendation of the man, they still tried to remove the apparatus on each other's heads. The machines made the murderers look even more sinister and very scary. Three weapons were left near the door: A machete, a knife, and a sledge hammer. Derek reached for the machete. Cody grabbed the sledge hammer and passed the knife to Julio.

"Christ, he wants us to find a key in, uh, wait... two hours! Where the fuck are we going to find the keys?" Julio said, trying to remove the mechanism.

"You heard the damn tape. "X" marks the spot. It is in the heart and soul of the others. Who are the other people?" Cody managed to maintain his calmness.

"Listen, the people in the tape. They probably know right? So when that door opens we go looking for them. Easy as cake." Derek reassured them, sounding a bit nervous.

"Well you better be right because I am not going to die for you or Julio."

The timer on the door read two minutes. When it finishes, it will be the time where all the gore will unfold.

**Back To The Somewhat Innocent (third person)**

The new girl was watching the floor in silence. Nobody knew what to say, as if someone was going to hurt them if they were to talk. The silence was broken by the playing of the tape. On it came a female voice this time.

"Hello, Maria."


End file.
